Harry's Bizarre Adventure
by Scholar of the Dream
Summary: Where in Lily is angry at James, Harry's angry at the World and Joseph is Joseph.


"How in the hell did this happen?" Thought one very pissed off harry potter as he walked away from the Gryffindor common room. Said reason why he was walking away was because he had just been banished from said house for supposedly putting his name into the goblet of fire. Apparently getting your name into said goblet by some unknown method was cheating in the eyes of his former house, even though they themselves were all trying to cheat themselves into it as well, Just the hypocrisy of it all was what really got to him.

All the jeering, taunts and slurs spewed his way from the other houses didn't even bother him at all, because to tell the truth he expected it from them. After 3 years of the student body telling him straight to his face that he was a hero for getting rid of Voldemort, the next minute they were waiting for that moment were he would snap and become a raving lunatic. They would stay away from him after a while, checking the waters so to say and try to get back into his good graces when they wanted some specific thing.

He could name three things right of the top of his head that worked with his assumption. First year was the loss of the 150 points from the successful dragon smuggling, Harry kind of expected it from them given that it was allot of points but for fuck sake he was only a first year, an eleven year old boy relatively new to Hogwarts and to make it worst it was his own house that harassed him. Cut the kid some slack.

But first year was no wear near the shit-hole year two was. Finding out that he had a supposedly "dark" gift in Parseltongue by saving that ungrateful prick of a Hufflepuff from the snake in duelling club had turned the whole school against him. Harry the dark lord, come to kill all the mudbloods, the heir of Slytherin himself, he'll stick his monster on you if you make him mad were just some of the words whispered in the halls of the school.

Year three was relatively tame compared to year two, but worse compared to year one. When his godfather, Sirius Black, had escaped from the dreaded wizarding prison Azkaban and first one to boot, was on the hunt for Harry Potter himself. Why? To kill him of course, why else would he say "he's at Hogwarts". Thanks to that particular sentence a stupidity of wizards reared its ugly head once again and the ministry was so sure that nothing wrong could go wrong if they put dementors around Hogwarts, the bloody idiots.

Before harry could continue to stew in his hateful thoughts, a brown haired witch named Hermione Granger caught up to him and said.

"Harry slow down! I'm not as large as you are." As she slowed down to a halt all thoughts turned to how in the hell was harry so tall, he towered at least a foot over her with a slim frame with tightly corded muscles that looked to be on edge of turning into bulging biceps of steel.

"What does height have to do with anything?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You have a longer stride than I do, but that's not important, I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"...I'm fine." He could feel a headache building.

"No you are not, please talk to me Harry, I want to help you." She pleaded

"Fine, if you want to know so badly, I'm just sick and tired of this place expecting me to be this great hero that they all put on a pedestal and when I don't measure up to their lofty expectations they throw me under a bus hopping to see me snap and attack back at them so that they could claim I was a rabid animal from the start!" He started calmly but escalated into shouting at the very end of his rant. That head ace was really starting to get to him.

"Oh Harry, maybe we could go to a teacher, they can sort out this mess." She begged.

"That is not going to happen, they never help, hell they make it all worse. Go back to the common room Hermione, if any Giffyndor's see you here talking to me they just might banish you too." He told her, sadly. His head was throbbing so hard right now.

"Will you be alright if I go back, because I'll stay with you if you want, Gryffindor be damned." She answered.

"Just go already." He answered. Great his right arm was throbbing now too.

"Fine, but I'll be looking out for you." She said, turned and walked away.

Glad that that's over, he turned and kept walking to the empty, unused classroom at the end of the hall. Opening the door and gently shutting it so as not to aggravate his head-ace in any way shape or form which then epically failed as he fell down when his pain hit the breaking point, it was at this moment that he knew his world would change.

" _ **HOLY SHIT!"**_

Something had stopped him from crashing into the ground or should he say seven things had stopped his fall. Seven things coming out of his right forearm. Seven different coloured and patterned vines had stopped his fall to the cold hard ground. Completely freaked out Harry had no idea what was happening except that his head-ace was gone.

Calming down, he decided to inspect the mysterious vines slithering from his arm. There were seven vines in total and they were all colours of the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue and purple, all the vines had a different pattern and feel to it as well.

Red looked more like a thin chain with a spear end capped at the last link of the chain, it also gave off the feeling of safety.

Orange looked like a thick tube filled with bubbles constantly joining and splitting, always on the move; it gave off the feeling of change.

Yellow was a ribbon of golden stars that twinkled back at him as they smoothly slid across each other, they felt enchanting.

Green was shorter than the other colours and had moving wave patterns on its flat gauze like surface; it gave off the sensation of mixing things.

Light Blue looked like a row of math equations all condensed to create a line and gave off the feeling of knowledge.

Dark Blue looked like an alphabet of runes all string together and gave off the feeling reinforcement.

Purple looked like a vine with sharp thorns Capped with a big thorn for impaling things and gave off the feeling of sight.

"What in the bloody hell is going on, why do I have things coming out off my arm, somebody tell me what the fuck is going on!" As soon as Harry yelled that last bit did the purple vine start to wriggle like hell, turn to harry and plunge right into his chest, writhe in it and pull right out again followed by a chain of three pictures. Luckily harry didn't feel a thing.

"What in the bloody was that all about?" Rubbing his chest to make sure that nothing was wrong, harry picked up the three pictures that had came out of his chest. The first two pictures were easy to recognize, Petunia Dursley his aunt and Lily Potter, his mother. Their names were on the bottom of the pictures. Looking at the last picture gave him no clue as to who the old man was.

"Who in the hell is Joseph Joestar?"


End file.
